toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawbot Headquarters
Lawbot Headquarters (also known as Lawbot HQ or LBHQ) is home to the Lawbots. It is located at the peninsula of Polar Place in The Brrrgh. It was released on April 25, 2006. Lawbot Headquarters consists of two facilities: the District Attorney's Office and Lawbot Courthouse. Courtyard The Courtyard is the main area in Lawbot Headquarters. Cogs here range from level 8 to level 10. To the north is a large statue of the Chief Justice. To the left is the entrance to the Lawbot Courthouse. On the right is the entrance to the District Attorney's Lobby. There are no Cogs in the lobby. District Attorney's Office The District Attorney's Office is a Cog facility in which toons may choose to infiltrate. There are four different offices: Office A, Office B, Office C, and Office D. Office A is not limited to any (member) Toon, allowing entrance at will without a specific laff limit. Office B is limited to Toons with 81 laff points or higher. Office C is limited to Toons with 86 laff points. Office D is limited to Toons with 96 laff points and is the longest office. Unlike Sellbot Factory, a District Attorney's Office do not reward a Lawbot cog suit piece. Lawbot Cog Suit The Lawbot Cog Suit is a suit containing 14 parts. Each part is rewarded upon completion of Professor Flake's toontasks (Must complete Dreamland first). Lawbot Courthouse The Lawbot Courthouse is home to the Chief Justice. Toons may battle the Chief Justice once all pieces of the Lawbot cog suit are collected and enough Jury Notices have been gathered. Chief Justice The Chief Justice is the Lawbot boss. Toons may battle him upon completion of the suit and have earned enough Jury Notices for a promotion. Cog Summons Cog Summons are rewarded to Toons who have successfully defeated the Chief Justice in the trial. There are three types of Cog Summons: a single Cog summon, a Cog building summon, and a Cog invasion summon. Each summon allows a single Cog to be summoned, for example, summoning a Bottom Feeder or an invasion of one type of Cog, for example, a Legal Eagle invasion. Summoning a Cog building will "drop" a Cog building on a Toon building near the summoner. Trivia *Unlike other cog bosses, the Chief Justice is not directly damaged but is damaged through the Toons' scale having more evidence than the Cogs' scale. *This is the only Cog HQ that has Level 10 cogs that roam outside of the special areas such as the Factory, Mint, or Boss battles. *This Cog HQ has the same Cog Facilities as Sellbot Headquarters. *There was originally going to be a Lawbot Hand Factory. You would get Lawbot hand parts there. *This is the only Cog HQ with a reflection illusion. The reflection on the floor is actually a transparent floor with an inverted copy of the area below. You can tell by noticing that a toon's or cog's reflection won't be visible on the floor. Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Cog HQs